


Inseparable

by NotedThankU



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Multi, the lake scene!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotedThankU/pseuds/NotedThankU
Summary: At the lake Kirima remembers finding Kyoshi's own parents in a similar situation
Relationships: Jesa (Avatar)/Hark (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Kudos: 41





	Inseparable

"Good to see you carrying on the family tradition," Kirima said. “Jesa and Hark were mad about each other.”

As Kyoshi tried to help Rangi to her feet, the mention of her old brothers brought forward a memory, one she thought she had long forgotten. That was happening more the longer Kyoshi had been around, her appearance so much like her father’s but a bold personality hiding a troubled soul so much like her mother. The memory in question was the first time she’d found Jesa and Hark in a similar, if slightly more scandalous, position.

The trio turned back towards Hujiang, the memory filled Kirima’s mind. A few days after taking her oath the Flying Opera company was making camp outside one of hundreds of Earth kingdom towns they would visit together. Lao Ge had taken it upon himself to assign tasks after Jesa and Hark had gone off to find fresh water. Kirima of course was supposed to unload everything from the sky bison, being the newest member. Once that was done and camp was mostly settled, Hark and Jesa still hadn’t returned from getting water. Kirima wandered off in the direction they had headed, surely the waterbender could help find water if it had been that difficult.

Pushing through the trees, Kirima tried to sense moving water near her. Surprisingly there was a good-sized stream only a dozen or so yards into the treeline. She moved towards it, wondering how they had gotten lost so easily. As she came up to the stream, she could hear the water bubbling and something else? Coming around a large tree on the bank of the stream, Kirima was startled to see Jesa and Hark pressed against its trunk. She could feel her face flush as she turned on her heel and rushed back towards camp, almost tripping in her haste to get away.

When she came back into view of Longyan and the rest of her family, Lao Ge chuckled at her appearance, “When those two go off on their own, it’s usually best not to follow.”

“Well now I know, thanks for the heads up.”

“Anytime,” Lao Ge grinned.

The packed dirt around Hujiang evened their pace, Kirima was brought back to the two girls walking just in front of her. The way they brushed together unconsciously was just another reminder of the last time there had been a pair in the Flying Opera Company. Kirima felt a tear slide down her cheek before catching in the curve of her smile as the town around them started waking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first work so any comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
